gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Simeon Yetarian
Armenia |family = Sacha Yetarian (Cháu trai) |affiliations = Franklin Clinton (Trước đây) Lamar Davis (Trước đây) Nhân vật chính trong GTA Online |businesses = Premium Deluxe Motorsport |voice = Demosthenes Chrysan |vehicles = Nhiều}} Simeon Yetarian là một nhân vật trong Grand Theft Auto xuất hiện dưới dạng nhân vật phụ trong 'Grand Theft Auto V'' và nhân vật chính tuyến trong Grand Theft Auto Online.'' Tiểu sử Simeon là doanh nhân thành đạt người Armenia bằng việc bán xe cộ, nhưng làm ăn vô cùng thiếu uy tín và mục ruỗng. Thủ đoạn của ông là đi bán xe cho người không có tiền để trả, rồi sau đó cướp lại chúng bằng những lý do như quá hạn trả góp, công ty yêu cầu, nợ nần... Khi sống tại Los Santos, ông sử dụng chiêu bài chủng tộc thiểu số của mình để dụ dỗ, dọa nạt, mắng mỏ những người định mua xe của ông là đồ phân biệt chủng tộc. Sự kiện trong GTA Online Simeon xuất hiện trong GTA Online và giao nhân vật chính một vài nhiệm vụ cướp xe về cho ông, ông cho rằng họ là món nợ lớn sau khi cho phép họ độ xe miễn phí tại Los Santos Customs. Ở chế độ này, ông tự nhận mình như là "chú" của nhân vật chính. Trong chế độ tự do, người chơi có thể nhận tin nhắn báo danh sách xe cần cướp về. Sự kiện trong GTA V Simeon thuê Franklin Clinton và Lamar Davis làm người thu hồi. Ông được nhìn thấy đang tính toán việc mua bán với Jimmy De Santa. Sau khi đề cử Franklin là "Nhân viên của Tháng", ông giao Franklin và Lamar đi vào lãnh thổ của bọn Vagos để cướp một chiếc xe gắn máy. Sau cuộc tấn công với thành viên băng Vagos, Lamar quyết định giữ xe lại. Simeon tất nhiên nổi cáu về việc Franklin làm mất chiếc xe và giao cho anh tiếp công việc thu hồi chiếc SUV màu vàng đã bán cho Jimmy. Trong lúc Franklin đi tìm chiếc chiếc SUV, Michael De Santa phát hiện ra chuyện và mau chóng trốn vào trong hàng ghế sau, phục kích và chĩa súng vào đầu anh, Michael bảo Franklin rằng Jimmy không có làm việc gì sai cả, thêm nữa Jimmy chỉ mới lấy cái xe về gần đây và ông ta cho rằng Simeon là kẻ lừa đảo. Ông bắt Franklin điều khiển chiếc SUV tông thẳng vào nơi buôn bán của Simeon và sau đó trả tiền Franklin; nhào xuống đánh nhau với Simeon. Sau nhiệm vụ này, Simeon sa thải Franklin và Lamar và gọi điện chửi mắng Franklin về những việc anh đã làm. Simeon sẽ xuất hiện một lần cuối cùng trong chính nhiệm vụ ngẫu nhiên của mình là Simeon Yetarian. Lần đụng độ này sẽ xảy ra ở Michael hoặc Franklin khi họ vào cửa hàng của ông giữa hai nhiệm vụ "Friend Request" và "Mr. Philips". Nếu một trong hai người họ tham gia vào nhiệm vụ này, họ sẽ bị coi như là kẻ khủng bố đang tìm cách làm hại ông, Michael/Franklin có nhiệm vụ là đi giết bảo vệ và có thể giết Simeon khi ông trốn trong văn phòng (hoặc có thể tha sống). Mặc dù vậy, ông vẫn đăng trạng thái Bleeter và Lifeinvader đến hết cốt truyện, nghĩa là dù chọn cách nào thì một lúc nào đó ông vẫn sống sót được. Nhiệm vụ ngẫu nhiên cũng là lần xuất hiện thực sự cuối cùng của Simeon. Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện ;GTA V * Franklin and Lamar (Chủ) * Repossession (Chủ) * Complications (Chủ/Phản bội) * Father/Son (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) * Sự kiện ngẫu nhiên - Simeon Yetarian (Có thể bị giết) ;GTA Online * Rich Men in Richman (Chủ) * Ballas to the Wall * Where Credit's Due (Chủ) * It Takes a Thief (Chủ) * Chasers (Chủ) * Rockford Roll (Chủ) * Gentry Does It (Chủ) * El Burro Heists (Chủ) * All in the Game (Chủ) * Blow Up (Chủ) * Chasers II (Chủ) * Blow Up II (Chủ) * ATV Steal (Chủ) * Blow Up III (Chủ) * GTA Today (Chủ) * Exports/High Priority Vehicle (Chủ) Dịch vụ (GTA Online) Thư viện ảnh Artwork-ASimeonYetarian-GTAV.jpg|Ảnh bìa gốc. PremiumDeluxe-GTAV-artwork.jpg|Ảnh bìa chính thức Simeon. Thông tin cơ sở *Theo Rush Casting Call, tên thử nghiệm của Simeon là Harut Vartanyan. *Khi xuất hiện tại văn phòng của Simeon trong nhiệm vụ ngẫu nhiên, văn phòng có thể nhìn thấy được rằng Simeon đã gỡ Nhân viên của Tháng là Franklin xuống, thay vào đó là hình trưng bày của mình. Sự kiện này cũng có thể được nhìn thấy trong Complications. *Cũng có thể Simeon gắn mối liên kết với Armenian Mafia do trong nhiệm vụ ngẫu nhiên của chính ông, ông sai hai bảo vệ đến tấn công người chơi, hai bảo vệ này trùng hợp với mẫu nhân vật Rogers Salvage and Scrap, thêm nữa ông cũng là người Armenia. *Một lúc nào đó sau khi hoàn chỉnh nhiệm vụ Friend Request, Premium Deluxe Motorsport vẫn sẽ mở cửa nhưng Simeon không có mặt ở đó để có thể kích hoạt nhiệm vụ ngẫu nhiên. Nếu điều này xảy ra, hãy hoàn thành một số nhiệm vụ khác rồi quay trở lại, nhiệm vụ sẽ được kích hoạt. *Trong nhiệm vụ Repossession, Simeon mặc áo sơ mi màu tím với đường họa tiết lục giác giống như hình tượng nhân vật The Joker của diễn viên Heath Ledger trong bộ phim năm 2008, The Dark Knight. *Simeon từng hẹn hò với một người phụ nữ tên là Barbara Watkins, ông hẹn hò nhiệt tình với Barbara nhưng cô thì không, cô còn gửi tin nhắn lên tường Lifeinvader cấm túc ông nhắn tin cho cô, nghĩa là cô không bao giờ muốn gặp ông một lần nữa. *Simeon cũng là người yêu thích tự do, được nhìn thấy trong GTA Online, nếu người chơi là nữ, ông sẽ bảo rằng "liberation has done much for her gender" (tự do đã ban tặng giới tính của cô rất nhiều rồi), trong khi ông nói cô ta là đứa con gái ông chưa bao giờ cần, điều này thể hiện rằng ông vẫn còn theo chế độ phong kiến cũ. Dù sao, ông vẫn cảm ơn cô ta vì đã giúp đỡ ông. Liên kết ngoài *[http://www.destructoid.com/grand-theft-auto-v-everything-is-bigger-and-better-252852.phtml Bài viết Destructoid về GTA V]. Điều hướng }} de:Simeon Yetarian en:Simeon Yetarian es:Simeon Yetarian fr:Simeon Yetarian it:Simeon Yetarian hu:Simeon Yetarian pl:Simeon Yetarian pt:Simeon Yetarian ru:Симон Етарян Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA V Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA Online Thể_loại:Người giao nhiệm vụ Thể_loại:Xuất hiện ngẫu nhiên Thể_loại:Nhân vật quyết định